An Impossible Thing
by OneShotMarvel
Summary: AU. Born in a time long ago Ianto Jones finds himself in an unpredictable situation, thus encountering a certain Time Lord that goes by the name of Doctor who asks him to become his traveling companion. A Torchwood/Doctor Who/Highlander crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this. It's not up my alley, but I wanted to try it out. I'm also looking for a beta/partner that will help me with this, so if you're interested just drop a note in your review! :D

Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own Torchwood, if I did Ianto would still be with us and Gwen wouldn't have existed. If she did, however, she would have been the first to go. And also Owen and Tosh wouldn't have died either. Just saying. So yes, don't sue me please, I'm moneyless. XS

**Prologue**

"Witch!"

Screams of the accursed word reached even the heavens as they showered the poor unsuspecting boy with the term. Backing into a corner the young lad of nineteen cowered at the accusing eyes that lay on him, promises of his death to come spewing from the lips of those he had known for years as they approached him with malice intent.

"I'm not a witch, I swear." The raven haired boy cried as his blue eyes became glossy with tears as he knew he would soon face death as so many had these days.

He tried with all his might to fight off the offending hands that gripped him and dragged him towards the gallows but to no avail. He saw his mother at the back of the crowed, tears falling from her eyes that matched his own. She looked away when he cried out to her unable to face the boy that was her son, ignoring his please for help as she walked off. The boy felt his heart break for the first and last time at the betrayal of his only family, of the only woman in his life that was supposed to care for him more than she cared for herself.

Fighting spirit gone he let himself be lead to the wooden planks built to be the gallows. Lowering his head he inwardly cringed at the feel of the noose placed over his head and put snug around his neck. He swallowed back another sob and willed away his tears as he sniffled. With all his remaining courage he lifted his head to watch as his murderers watched on, the words of God being spoken by the few that would let him drop.

No sooner they placed a black cloth over his head to hide his face from view did the board beneath his feet drop, forcing him to fall to his death. He hung there chocking, struggling to free himself again but failing as his hands were tied behind his back. The rope around his neck continuously tightened until his windpipe was crushed entirely, darkness claimed him moments after.

The burial of the damned took place later that day with many others that were executed for their witchcraft. Even if in league with the Devil the people believed that they deserved a grave and a rightful burial, and so they would get one.

Blue eyes snapped open as he gasped back to life. Panic overtook him at the utter darkness that swallowed him. Was he in hell? He reached upwards only to come in contact with a wall of wood. No, this was not hell, if it were he would be in the inferno's that burned for eternity. But if not hell, then what? He remembered dying and as he did he reached for his neck, baffled when he felt the smoothness of it rather than the burns of ropes that he knew should be there.

"I'm alive." He breathed not knowing if relief should be what he felt at that instance, or horror. Was he really in league with Satan? Disregarding that train of thought he went about planning his next course of action to free himself from what he deducted to be his own grave.

Taking in a deep breath he kicked at the old wooden box that he was trapped in with all his might. It cracked open and so he continued, fear gripping him when an onslaught of dirt came raging in to smoother him. Hastily he clawed up through the still fresh soil till his hand finally met cool air. Forcing himself up his head broke free with another gasp, fresh air filling his lungs. Looking up he was met with the dark of night, the full moon hanging over the land like an eerie eye accusing him of his evil doings, claiming that he should be dead with the others.

"Well well," a voice said cheerfully from behind him. Twisting the boy looked on with wide fearful eyes as a dark silhouette stood against a box, his own body still half claimed by dirt. Stepping out from the shadows of the tree he was met with a man in black clothes and instantly thought of the devil.

"Are you Satan?" He asked, confused when the man barked out a laugh.

"Am I Satan? Of course not, I'm the Doctor and you, Jones, Ianto Jones, are quite an impossible thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: An Impossible Thing  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Summary<strong>: AU. Born in a time long ago Ianto Jones finds himself in an unpredictable situation, thus encountering a certain Time Lord that goes by the name of Doctor who asks him to become his traveling companion. A Torchwood/Doctor Who/Highlander crossover  
><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So very sorry for the awfully long wait! I have no excuse...I give you my permission to pummel me with tomatoes. However, I do hope to hear from you guys! So please leave a review if you can :)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Unfortunately I still do not own Torchwood :'(

**Chapter One**

Sitting on the foot of the stairs leading to the TARDIS' control panels, cup of steaming hot cocoa in his hands, Ianto attempted to make heads and tails of his thoughts. What felt like hours were, at most, minutes and counting since he encountered the mystery that was the Doctor.

"_Doctor?" Confusion was idly etched onto Ianto's dirt caked features. _

"_Yup, that's me. Hello." The Doctor replied with a grin, wiggling his fingers in the younger boys direction. "Oh. I suppose I should lend a hand then yeah?" Walking towards Ianto the Time Lord extended a hand, slowly helping the blue eyed youth out _

_Ianto shifted nervously where he stood. "Are you going to tell the towns people of me sir?" he asked gently, peering up at the other from under long dark eyelashes. _

_The Doctor tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms. "Now why would I do that?" Ianto went to speak but his voice faltered as the Doctor spoke again. "Now come along Ianto. A good wash up on your part is needed I believe." _

And that was how they ended up in the impossible contraption owned by the equally impossible man. From being hung, to being buried, to coming back to life and yet this man was possibly one of the oddest things he has ever encountered. As was the TARDIS.

"What did you say I was again sir? An immortal?" Raising his head Ianto sought the figure of the older man.

"Yes. And don't call me sir," the Doctor's head peeked over the controls of the ship. "it makes me feel old. Call me Doctor." He grinned, returning to his maneuvering.

Ianto denied immediately. "But I can't be sir. I mean, Doctor." Ianto corrected with a flush of embarrassment as the Doctor shot him a look. "I'm just a normal person." _Who died, and should still be as such, but is not. _He wisely kept that to himself.

"Well of course you are. It's completely normal for someone to come back to life after being killed, isn't it?" The Doctor slammed his hand on a button slamming his hand on a button before joining him on the steps. "You, Ianto Jones, are a man of great power."

"I'm just a kid." He protested weakly.

"A kid then," The Time Lord laughed clapping him on the back. "A kid of great power." The Doctor shifted in his spot on the step. "You know, your kind was supposed to have died out ages ago due to the gathering that occurred many centuries ago. There was only one left, one of the many immortals, and he was killed off by his own wife one night when she found out what he was." Waves off sadness came off the Doctor, though his face remained hard and stoic. "That was supposed to be the end of that brilliant race, but yet here you are." Beaming he motioned to Ianto, eyes sparkling with life and excitement. "The first of the last of your kind." Marveled the Doctor. "Won't you join me Ianto?"

If the Doctor said he was excited over his meeting this peculiar Ianto Jones he would be under exaggerating. He was more than that because now he wouldn't have to travel alone for eternity. Now he would have Ianto there with him to go on his wild adventures and not have to worry about his dying being permanent.

The ideal companion.

Well, unless someone decided to chop off his head. Which is very unlikely. Not many races he's encountered over his life time chose to decapitate their victims. They merely shot them or ate them. Both equally unappealing deaths, but at the very least it wouldn't cause permanent death to his new companion to be, if he so chose.

"Doctor," Iano spoke breaking the Doctor from his thoughts to look at the young boy as he idly played with the cup in his hands. "I-If I took you up on your offer, would you," He turned his sorrowful blue eyes to the Doctor. "would you take me away from here?"

The Doctor felt compassion for this young boy who had gone through so much in the short span of a few days. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go Ianto Jones, anywhere in the universe. Just say the word and we'll be there like this." He said snapping his fingers.

Ianto smiled for the first time that the Doctor saw him and the Doctor thought it looked brilliantly on him. "Thank you." Putting the cup on the ground he threw his arms around the Doctor and embraced him as he cried tears of joy.

"Woah there, you're okay Ianto. I'm here, you don't have to worry any more." He assured as he drew soothing circles on the younger immortals back. The way they met was less than desirable, but he would make sure that their meeting would bring nothing but adventure and wonder for the boy.

When the Doctor had managed to soothe the young Immortal enough so that the tears had ceased, he led him to the bathroom and let the boy shower. The TARDIS took care of the rest, showing Ianto to the wardrobe and to his new room.

Ianto stepped out of his new room wearing a new change of clothes. They felt ad looked a bit odd to him, but the Doctor said it suited him. He wore a black button up shirt, the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a snug pair of jeans along with boots. Around his neck hung a thin silver chain necklace with the emblem of a sword on it, and on his wrists black leather cuffs adorned with silver.

"So, where are we going?"

The Doctor grinned at his appearance. After a nice shower, a new pair of clothes and a haircut and the kid looked brand new. "The future." He said. "Well, your future, I've been there a lot of times myself, but you'll find it rather interesting."

Blue eyes lit up. "Future?"

"Yup." With a grin the Doctor leaned against the controls, arms crossed as he watched Ianto. "2010. Approximately three hundred and eighteen years after from where you came from." There was a sudden shake and the Doctor stood. "And here we are." He ran towards the doors and smiled at the boy. "Welcome to the future Ianto Jones."

The doors opened and Ianto's first steps outside took his breath away. He was both awed and terrified. Things zoomed passed him a few feet away, and hundreds of people rushed across the streets with things held to their ears as they spoke. Light of different colors lit the tall buildings and images appeared and disappeared from square like things on the buildings themselves.

"Where is this?" He breathed.

"New York City 2010, one of the most populated places on earth and," he paid the man behind the trolly his due ad handed Ianto a hot dog. "very popular with the humans. Go on, eat up." The Doctor urged.

Eyeing the strange food in his hands Ianto awkwardly held it to his mouth and took a bite, eyes going wide at the flawvor that burst forth. "It's delicious." He said once he swallowed, diving to take another bite. "What is it?"

"No one really knows for sure." The Doctor mused. "But it taste great." He continued as he himself took a bite.


End file.
